como fue que lo descubrió
by pabillidge90
Summary: esta es una corta historia que muestra como claude descubrió que su mejor alumno era una adorable hija y lo que hará después.
1. Chapter 1

**Como fue que lo descubrió**

Era tarde por la noche. Tsugumi regresó a la mansión para pasar la noche ya que no había perdido el último tren que la llevara a su apartamento. Había pasado todo el día entrenando, sentía que últimamente no lo hacía y temía que se volviera más débil. Aunque no debería preocuparse por eso después del incidente con paula donde descubrió una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que tenía. Todo por evitar que ella besara a…al novio de su lady.

Pensar en eso hiso que su rostro se enrojeciera y decidió tomar una ducha con agua fría para refrescarse. Decidió ir por algo de comer a la cocina y en el camino se encontró con algo. Un carrito de carga que tenía un extraño objeto sobre él. Parecía un rociador de detergente, pero era metálico. Al reconocer ese patrón de eventos quiso irse enseguida, no quería volver a pasar por situaciones absurdas por los extraños inventos de la organización.

-oh seishirou vas a pasar la noche aquí?-la vos de Claude la hiso detenerse en seco y pegar un respingo.

-bu…buenas noches Claude-sama-dijo ella-solo voy por algo de comer y luego me iré a la cama.

-espera un momento, antes de eso quisiera darte nuevas indicaciones.

_-oh por favor no_-pensó ella.

Claude se acercó al carrito, tomó el rociador metálico y se lo enseñó a tsugumi.

-este contenedor tiene una nueva droga desarrollada por nuestro equipo de investigación. Es parecido a un suero de la verdad pero da a sacar las verdaderas emociones de aquel que lo inhala. Quisiera que lo utilizaras con ese chico Raku Ichijou para verificar sus verdaderas intenciones con mi lady.

-humm Claude-sama…-tsugumi trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo lo mejor que podía. Realmente no quería utilizar eso, ya sabía de antemano que ese plan saldría mal de una u otra manera- usualmente las invenciones suelen tener un defecto ¿por qué no prolonga el periodo de prueba antes que usarlo?

-…puede que tengas razón deberíamos probar antes como funciona.

Tsugumi no pudo ocultar el suspiro de alivio que dejó escapar. Sin previo aviso alguien pasó corriendo por el pasillo y golpeó la espalda de Claude haciendo que accidentalmente la rociara con la droga.

-¡¿oye maldito por qué diablos estas corriendo en la mansión?!-exclamó Claude apuntándole con su magnum

-dis…disculpe Claude-sama-dijo el hombre- es que mi esposa va a dar a luz y necesito ir al hospital. Por favor perdóneme.

Claude guardó su pistola y acomodó sus gafas como suele hacerlo.

-por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

-muchas gracias-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

Claude se dio la vuelta y vio a tsugumi sonriendo con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas.

-¿sucede algo seishirou?

-no papa.

El pegó un respingo al escuchar esa palabra provenir de su mejor alumno. Ciertamente era su tutor legal pero nunca le exigió que lo tratara como un padre.

-¿ya cenaste?-le preguntó tsugumi con la misma tierna sonrisa.

-eh…no…apenas acabo de terminar mi trabajo.

-por qué no vamos a la cocina y preparo algo para que comamos juntos?

Sin darle tiempo para responder tomó su mano y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede? ¿No será que…?

Verificó el rociador en su mano y ya no tenía la única descarga que contenía. Efectivamente tsugumi se encontraba bajo los efectos de la droga. Primero se preocupó pero después pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para ver el desempeño de la sustancia. Cuando llegaron a la cocina ella muy amablemente le ofreció una silla en una mesa. Tomó un delantal y con habilidad y gracia empezó a cocinar una deliciosa cena. Claude miraba cada movimiento y cada detalle, no pudo evitar horrorizarse por ver los movimientos gráciles que tsugumi hacía. Quien pensaría que su mejor alumno sería tan…femenino.

En poco tiempo la cena estaba lista y la sirvió en la mesa. Tsugumi se despojó de su delantal y se sentó al frente de Claude. Los dos empezaron a comer y Claude notó que tsugumi lo estaba viendo fijamente.

-¿qué te parece la comida?-preguntó ella tímidamente.

-esta delicioso-contesto Claude en tono neutro pero aun así el rostro de tsugumi se ilumino.

-me alegra que te guste papa.

Pareciera que brillitos se desprendieran de su rostro mientras que a Claude se le dibujaban verticalmente líneas purpuras a un lado de su ojo izquierdo. No podía reconocerlo. Tsugumi se la pasó hablando de lo que había hecho hoy. Se detuvo al ver la expresión seria de Claude y agachó la cabeza.

-¿hice algo mal?-preguntó ella temerosa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-no has dicho nada y me sigues mirando de esa forma.

-ah…no…no es por ti, solo ha sido un día largo- respondió él entendiendo que se encontraba bajo los efectos de una droga.

-¿entonces no estas decepcionado conmigo?

-claro que no seishirou-el rostro de tsugumi se volvió a iluminar para después quedar en blanco al escuchar las siguientes palabras- eres un buen soldado y un hombre confiable que protegerá a mi lady.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas.

-¿sei…seishirou?

-¡estúpido padre!- se levantó de golpe y abandonó la cocina corriendo.

Claude quedó confuso, no entendía lo que había sucedido.

-quizás el cambio de humor repentino es un efecto secundario-pensó él-debería dejarlo y esperar que el efecto pase…no, mejor me cercioro que en verdad esté bien. Podría salirse de control y destrozar la mansión.

Sin vacilar llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la habitación de tsugumi. Tocó varias veces la puerta y llamó su nombre.

-¡no quiero hablar contigo ahora papa!

Esa palabra ya estaba irritándolo y entró usando su llave maestra que habría todas las habitaciones de la mansión. Tsgumi se encontraba acurrucada en su cama llorando con su rostro oculto en una almohada. Claude tuvo un impulso de regañarlo por tan ridícula actitud pero se recordó a si mismo que ese no era el usual seishirou. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Un silencio incomodo inundo el ambiente hasta que él decidió hablar.

-¿puedes decirme que es lo que te molesta?-no hubo respuesta, tsugumi seguía con su rostro oculto en la almohada-solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Ella rodo en la cama hasta quedar mirando a Claude. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su rostro húmedo. Su cara tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-¿en verdad te preocupar por mí?

-por supuesto. Eres mi mejor alumno.

-¿solo eso? ¿Yo me refiero si piensas en mí como…tu familia?

Claude se sorprendió por esa pregunta, pensando detenidamente dedujo que la droga si surtió efecto. Ahora veía a su mejor alumno pidiendo algo de cariño paternal con lágrimas en su rostro. Quiso gritarle que eso no era lo que debería hacer un hombre, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Un sentimiento recién descubierto. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía llevo su mano al rostro de ella y le seco unas lágrimas. Tsugumi casi podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de su guante.

-por supuesto que eres mi familia seishirou-dijo él en un tono grave pero cariñoso, incluso para sorpresa de él mismo- pero en este mundo hay que ser fuertes.

Claude recordó a su subordinado que recientemente salió por el nacimiento de su hijo. Le hiso pensar que él nunca busco una familia propia y lo único importante era la lealtad a su grupo, descubrió entonces que él era el único que pensaba eso y había impuesto esos pensamientos en seishirou.

-lo siento-susurró él mientras acunaba el rostro de tsugumi con su mano- por nunca tratarte como un hijo.

El rostro de tsugumi se infló con reproche. Claude volvió a caer en la confusión. Tsugumi sujetó la mano que tenía sobre el rostro y la arrastró hasta su pecho. Él no entendía que pretendía. Quiso retirar la mano pero una textura suave llamó su atención. Palpó por un instante y cuando vio el rostro ruborizado de tsugumi se dio cuenta de lo que era, luego retiró la mano de golpe.

-creo que los dos somos unos tontos-dijo tsgumi con burla-tu por no darte cuenta y yo por nunca decírtelo.

Él se quedó sin palabras y detuvo su respiración. Su mente había colapsado. Reaccionó nuevamente cuando tsugumi se irguió y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-gracias por todo lo que me has dado _estúpido _padre-dijo ella con una sonrisa oreja a oreja. Y sin decir nada más se recostó y cayó dormida de golpe. Posiblemente esa si era un efecto secundario de la droga.

Claude la cubrió con la sabana y apagó las luces al salir de la habitación. Esa noche no pudo dormir por el remolino de emociones que lo atormentaba, se sentía en extremo estúpido por no notar algo como el género de la persona que crio y culpable por haberle arrebatado tantas cosas de su niñez con su entrenamiento, deseaba pedirle disculpas y eso es lo que finalmente decidió que haría. Al día siguiente se levantó con orejeras que se notaban tras sus gafas. Decidió tomarse un café y rumbo a la cocina se encontró con tsugumi.

-buenos días Claude-sama-le saludo- luce muy mal ¿no durmió bien a noche?

-ah…si…eso es…-dijo Claude con nerviosismo.

Aparentemente tsugumi no recordaba los eventos de anoche.

-no debería sobre esforzarse, tiene que descansar-dijo tsugumi para asombro de él y ella luego cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo- ah… ¿Qué he dicho? Perdóneme por mi descaro Claude-sama no sé por qué dije eso. Ahora mismo iré a entrenar como penitencia.

-¡no!-le dijo el para detenerla- tienes razón, pediré el día libre y tu también has entrenado duro últimamente tomate un descanso.

-¡¿Claude-sama?!-exclamó tsugumi- ¡para que usted diga eso tiene que tener una enfermedad terrible¡ hay que llevarlo al hospital con urgencia.

-estoy bien seishirou.

-pero…

-dije que estoy bien, ahora sigue mis instrucciones y pasa el día con mi lady te lo has ganado.

Habiendo recuperado su tono usual tsugumi se tranquilizó un poco.

-ahora vayamos a desayunar.

Los dos fueron al comedor y tomaron su desayuno. Tsugumi no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo. Tenía su semblante serio de siempre.

-te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte-le dijo al notar que lo estaba viendo.

Tsugumi agachó la cabeza apenada. Cuando terminaron y todos empezaron a marcharse, Claude la sujetó de la mano para detenerla. Cosa que la dejó sorprendida.

-¿su…sucede algo Claude-sama?

El esperó hasta que quedaron solos para hablar.

-esta noche, quisiera tener una discusión seria contigo.

-¿discusión? no me diga que mi lady corre peligro.

-no, es sobre nosotros.

-¿eh?

- Quiero tener una charla de padre a hija, es todo.

Claude soltó su mano y salió del comedor dejando anonadada a tsugumi. Después de unos segundos finalmente reaccionó.

-¿EEEHHHH? ¿DIJO PADRE? ¿SE LLAMÓ ASI MISMO PADRE? ESPERA ¿ME LLAMÓ HIJA? ¿YA…YA SABE FINALMENTE QUE SOY MUJER? ¡¿CÓMO LO SUPO?! ¿Y de que quiere hablarme?

Tsugumi fue desesperada a buscar a chitoge para que le diera su consejo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. A partir de ese día las cosas serían diferentes entre Claude y tsugumi.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero les haya gustado esto, estaba pensando que en el anime claude ya sabe que tsugumi es mujer mientras que en el manga no asi que quise escribir esta historia. Debo decir que tsugumi es mi chica favorita aunque me da tristeza porque si dejamos a haru fuera ella tiene la menor oportunidad de quedarse con raku . Si esta historia recibe buenos review posiblemente considere escribir la charla que tuvo tsugumi con chitoge y luego con claude. Y quizá me anime a escribir una historia que me ha rondado en la cabeza.

Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cena elegante**

Chitogue se había terminado de lavar los dientes. Estaba lista y cambiada, pero no sabía qué hacer en particular. Era sábado y no tenía planes, quería llamar a raku para ir a una cita. Los nervios siempre la atacaban. Cando iba a superarlos como siempre lo hace y marcar en su celular el número de su _novio. _Escuchó un grito a lo lejos que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que tsugumi entró de golpe a su cuarto dándole un susto.

-¡mi lady!-exclamó ella mientras se abalanzaba a darle un abrazo.

-¡¿tsu…tsugumi?!

-¡no sé qué hacer mi lady!-dijo mostrando su rostro bañado en lagrimas

-¿Qué…que sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?

-es que…es que…-los sollozos de tsugumi le impedían hablar. Shitoge la habia visto alterada antes pero nunca de esta manera

-tsugumi me estas preocupando ¿quieres calmarte y decirme que sucede?

Después de tranquilizarse tsugumi le comentó sobre las palabras de Claude.

-asi que…finalmente lo sabe.

-sí y no sé cómo lo supo-dijo tsugumi con sus humedecidos una vez más- se llamó asi mismo padre y me llamó hija. Yo…yo no sé qué hacer…

-tsugumi… ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!

El grito de chitoge hizo pegar un respingo a tsugumi y su expresión de rabia la confundió más.

-tu siempre has querido decirle que eres una chica. Cada vez que yo quería decírselo me detenías porque era algo que tú deseabas hacer ¿y ahora que lo sabe tienes miedo?

-no…no estaba preparada mentalmente.

-¡te ha criado por 10 años!

-Si, pero…

-¡pero nada! le debes exigir que te trate como lo que eres.

-mi lady…yo nunca me imaginé como me trataría después que lo supiera y…y no sé de qué me quiere hablar. ¿Qué tal si me quiere apartar de usted por considerar que no soy apta para protegerla?

-¿crees que Claude es un machista?

-¡no! desde luego que no

-bueno ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-eh?

-debes encararlo. si alguien debe estar nervioso debe ser él no tú.

Chitoge se levantó y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Tsugumi no entendía lo que hacía.

-¿mi lady que hace?

-vamos a decidir que te vas a poner esta noche, quiero que Claude te vea hermosa.

-¡¿eh?!

Tsugumi volvió a asustarse. No se sentía cómoda cada vez que ella deseaba arreglarla para que se viera más femenina. Iba a protestar pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿puedo pasar?-era la voz del padre de chitoge.

-si-contesto ella.

El padre entró y parecía preocupado por algo.

-quisiera preguntarte algo seishiro-dijo él- ha ocurrido algo con Claude?

-¿por…por qué lo pregunta?

-me pidió el día libre ¡el nunca había hecho eso antes!

-bue…bueno eso se debe a…a…

-Claude finalmente se dio cuenta que tsugumi es una chica.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el padre.

-¡mi…mi lady!- Al parecer el señor kirisaki estaba enterado de esa ridícula situación. Ella se lo había dicho a unas cuantas personas- ¿Cómo pudo revelarle eso al señor kirisaki?

-yo no le dije nada-respondio chitoge- él ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡me alegra mucho por ti tsugumi!-dijo el señor kirisaki- finalmente ese tonto se dio cuenta.

-¿pero cómo…?

- todos en la organización sabían que Claude pensaba que eras un hombre-aclaró chitoge.

-¡¿eehhhh?!

-eso es cierto-dijo el padre de tsugumi- cuando Claude no está contigo solo habla de ti.

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!-esa era la primera vez que tsugumi escuchaba eso, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de otra cosa que no fuera misiones o chitoge-eso no puede ser.

-y no solo eso papa-interrumpió chitoge- Claude reconoció a tsgumi como su hija.

Los ojos del señor kirisaki se abrieron a más no poder y su mirada se clavó en tsugumi. Ella deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, no podía soportar la vergüenza.

-¡este dia hay que marcarlo en el calendario!-exclamó el señor kirisaki, rara vez alzaba la voz.

-claude dijo que quería tener una charla seria de padre a hija-siguio chitoge- justo ahora estaba por empezar a elegir el atuendo adecuado.

-chitoge eso no está bien-dijo el señor kirisaki para sorpresa de ambas- ¡esto amerita comprar un vestido y estuche de maquillaje totalmente nuevos!

-ooohhhh es cierto.

-¡¿Qué?! Un vestido nuevo y maquillaje…yo…yo…no podría…

-y también una cena en un restaurante lujoso-siguió chitoge.

-¿res…restaurante?

-bien pensado chitoge-esos dos parecían no hacerle caso a sus reclamo- un amigo mío es dueño del restaurante más lujoso de toda la ciudad, voy a pedirle el favor que reserve una mesa para esta noche.

-¡eso es estupendo!

-Mientras tanto les daré dinero para que vayan de compras. Chitoge quiero que la dejes más bella de lo que nunca ha estado.

-cuenta conmigo-los dos se miraron con ojos tan brillantes como el sol y tsugumi ya se había resignado a oponerse.

El día pasó volando. Las chicas se fueron de compras a las tiendas más elegantes con el dinero que se les fue dado. Chitoge incluso la llevó a un salón de belleza donde le arreglaron el cabello y le pintaron las uñas. Compraron un estuche nuevo de maquillaje, un bolso que hiciera juego con el vestido(donde llevaría tsugumi su revólver, no le gustaba andar desarmada) y regresaron a la casa. Tsgumi trataba de decir en una u otra ocasión que eso era demasiado, pero ninguna queja fue escuchada y siguió siendo tratada como maniquí.

La noche finalmente llegó. Tsugumi tenía puesto un vestido largo de azul cielo ajustado en la parte superior del cuerpo para dejar apreciarse sus curvas y lo más sorprendente era el escote que dejaba ver buena parte de sus dos grandes atributos (:3). El maquillaje ocultaba su rubor y trataba de evitar soltar lágrimas de vergüenza para que se corriera.

-tsu…tsugumi…-tartamudeó chitoge- ¡eres mi obra maestra!

-mi lady…esto es demasiado.

-ya es muy tarde para quejas. Ahora vayamos que Claude debe estar esperando.

Bajaron por las escaleras de la mansión en rumbo a la salida principal. Tsugumi trató de no tropezar con los tacones que usaba, ese tipo de zapatos seguía siendo incómodo para ella. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Claude y el señor kirisaki esperando al lado de una limosina.

Cuando los dos voltearon a verlas tsugumi ahogó un chillido y las gafas de Claude parecieron por un instante agrietarse. Los kirisaki los veían con ojos llenos de brillo, cosa que solo empeoraba el ambiente tenso.

-debemos irnos-dijo Claude con tono neutro- no deseo perder la reservación que nos hiso el jefe.

Como todo caballero Claude abrió la puerta de la limosina para que tsugumi se subiera. Ella no estaba segura que sentir, pero aun así subió al vehículo. Claude cerró la puerta y entró por el lado contrario.

-¡kyaaaahh!-chitoge dejó salir un grito chillón una vez ya no estuvieron a la vista-¿los vistes papa? Eso fue adorable.

-jajajaj tienes razón hija-apremió el padre.

Dentro de la limosina reinaba un silencio incómodo. Tsugumi se encogía en su lugar y miraba de reojo a su acompañante. Ahora que lo notaba tenía un traje nuevo, de seguro el señor kirisaki también lo había forzado en esa ridícula situación.

-te ves bien-dijo Claude aun mirando por la ventana.

-gra…gracias-el nerviosismo solo aumentaba.

Siempre había querido decirle que era una mujer pero la verdad nunca imaginó como seria su relación después de eso.

-claude-sama…-susurró tsugumi-¿de qué es lo que me quería hablar?

Claude apartó su vista de la ventana y se acomodó sus gafas como suele hacerlo. Guardó silencio un momento, algo que pareció eterno para la chica.

-no estoy seguro como actuar ahora-dijo finalmente- la primera vez que nos encontramos pude ver una fuerte voluntad reflejada en tus ojos. Por eso pensé que eras un varón y te traté como tal. Te entrené porque desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que me superarías.

El corazón de tsugumi estaba haciendo vuelcos dentro de su pecho. Él siempre la apremiaba pero nunca con tales palabras.

-seishirou-finalmente le dirigió la mirada, sus ojos parecía fríos- quiero que seas honesta conmigo ¿me odias por el trato que te di estos 10 años?

La pregunta sorprendió a tsugumi. Balbuceo un par de cosas viendo a Claude con su mirada seria. Luego sus pensamientos finalmente se aclararon y afirmó su carácter.

-claro que no lo odio. Todo lo que tengo es gracias a usted.

-pero te hice pasar por un entrnamiento espartano y sacrificaste mucho.

-no me importa eso, yo lo quise en un principio para poder proteger a mi lady. Fue mi decisión Claude-sama.

Calude miró a tsugumi con asombro. Vio esa misma voluntad de hierro que vio hace diez años, esos ojos carmín parecían expulsar llamas. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y volvió a acomodarse las gafas.

-también quiero preguntarle algo-dijo tsugumi- usted dijo que tendríamos una conversación seria padre e hija…¿eso quiere decir que desea tratarme como tal?

Claude suspiro y su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse.

-ni yo mismo sabia de que hablaba. Después de pensar en todo el día llegué a la conclusión de que podría tratarte diferente…si asi lo deseas.

Otro silencio se prolongó hasta que tsugumi decidió volver a hablar.

-para ser sincera yo tampoco tenía pensado como seria nuestra relación una vez supiera la verdad-la chica volvió a ponerse nerviosa- pero ahora estoy segura. Yo quiero seguir protegiendo a mi lady y luchar por nuestra organización, y…no tiene que forzarse a tratarme como una hija de un día para otro Claude-sama

Los dos sonrieron. Parece que la tensión se libró y pudieron relajarse. Sin más contratiempo llegaron al restaurante y Claude le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-le dije que no tiene que forzarse-murmuró ella avergonzada.

-no puedo evitarlo fui educado para comportarme como un caballero.

Los entraron al restaurante que podía notarse a leguas su elegancia. Dijeron sus nombres y los llevaron a una mesa especial para ellos, cortesía del amigo del señor kirisaki. Tomaron asiento y el mesero les ofreció el menú. Cuando lo estaban leyendo pudieron escuchar a la gente murmullar cosas como "ese hombre vino con una niña", "de seguro es uno de esos millonarios atracacunas" "que vergüenza"

Claude sacó su magnun y tsgumi su revolver. Emitieron un aura asesina que silencio a todos en el restaurante. Volviendo a calmarse y tomaron su orden, el camarero también se veía muy nervioso.

-¿puedo preguntarle como descubriste que soy una chica?-las gafas de Claude parecieron volverse a agrietar y el temblor de su cuerpo era evidente.

-eso no importa ahora-su voz mostraba nerviosismo. A Tsugumi se le dibujó un signo de interrogación en la cabeza- aunque no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar los demás cuando lo sepan.

-ah…el resto de la organización ya lo sabe-ahora pareció que todo el cuerpo de Claude se resquebrajara- descuide muchos lo supieron fue cuando me vieron con mi vestimenta el día de la obra de romeo y Julieta…ah…usted también estuvo ahí…

Claude seguía sin reaccionar, ella temía que se fuera a dar un tiro en la cabeza por la vergüenza. Escucharon a una banda tocar música suave. Tsugumi vio en esa dirección. Muchas personas se disponían a bailar. Claude se levantó de su silla y le ofreció la mano.

-vamos a bailar seishirou-le pidió con su usual tono, parecía haberse recuperado bastante rápido.

-¿eh? ¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Bailar?-quería rechazar esa oferta por lo vergüenza y no estar acostumbrada a los tacones pero de todos modos estiró la mano para tomar la de Claude.

Fueron a la pista de baile. Tsugumi había tomado clases para aprender a bailar en misiones que incluían infiltraciones pero eso fue hace mucho y no recordaba bien las lecciones. Pegó un leve respingo cuando Claude la tomó de la cintura y la acercó suavemente.

-deja que yo te guie-le dijo suavemente.

Ella asintió sin poder decir nada y empezaron a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la música. No fue tan malo como ella pensó al principio. Poco a poco se fue relajando y antes de saberlo ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en su pecho. No recordaba la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca.

-seishirou-le llamó en voz baja.

-¿sí?-contesto ella aun sin alzar la vista.

-al menos… cuando estemos solos… ¿podrías llamarme papa?

Su corazón dio un gran vuelco y sin querer apretó la ropa de Claude.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Temerosa alzo su mirada y vio algo que nunca antes habia visto. Claude estaba ruborizado y evitando contacto visual. No pudo soportar soltar una risilla y sin más lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-está bien papa.

Claude le correspondió el abrazo y ahora tsugumi se preguntaba qué cara tendría él. La curiosidad la estaba matando pero también tenía vergüenza de mostrarle que expresión tenía ella. Ese momento fue mágico sin embargo nuevamente los murmullos de esas personas mal habladas llegaron a sus oídos. Rompieron el abrazo y volvieron a empuñar sus armas emitiendo un aura aún más intensa que antes. La de tsugumi era casi tan fuerte como esa vez que enfrentó a paula y algunas personas incluso se desmayaron. Todos salieron corriendo llevándose consigo a los que perdieron el conocimiento dejando el restaurante desértico. Cuando estuvieron solos intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a reír. No es que algo les hiciera gracia, solo no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Después de comer salieron del restaurante dejando con ojos llorosos al dueño. En el camino de regreso a casa guardaron silencio. No era un silencio incomodo sino apacible. Al llegar y no les pasó inadvertido la presencia de los subordinados que observaban desde las ventanas. Entraron a la mansión ignorando las curiosas miradas. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta del cuarto de tsugumi, ella miró sus alrededores y pudo notar un listón rojo, que se asemejaba a orejas de conejo, asomarse por detrás de una mesa. De seguro chitoge y paula estaban ocultas detrás. Le restó importancia y susurró "buenas noches papa". Claude sonrió y para asombro de todos los presentes tomo el rostro de tsugumi entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

-buenas noches hija-claude se fue a su propio cuarto dejando atrás a una chica anonadada.

Cuando giro en una esquina paula y chitoge salieron de su escondite dando gritos chillones. Hacían comentarios y preguntas. Tsugumi no las escuchaba aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido. Después de superar la sorpresa las dos amigas exigieron que contara todo con pelos y señales. Esa noche fue una noche para recordar.

Notas del autor:

Muy bien aquí el segundo capítulo y posiblemente venga otro (si la inspiración me llega). Para ser honesto creo que incluso fui más cursi que el mismísimo manga/anime ¿o ustedes que piensan? a los que desean les invito a dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, criticas y consejos.


	3. Chapter 3

**notas del autor:**

para mis lectores les informo que la historia continuara con mi otro fic "amor en la eternidad". les invito a dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones y criticas.


End file.
